In information-switching systems, for example packet-switching systems, at various points, for example switching computers, servers, etc., it is necessary to time-interlace or to multiplex the cell streams intended for a plurality of receivers onto a single transmission line. The cells are transported on the transmission line and subsequently split into cell streams intended for individual receivers again at distribution nodes. The following peripheral conditions exist here for the multiplexing:
The receivers frequently have different receiving data rates. Since the data rate on the transmission line is constant however, the different receiving data rates must already be taken into account during the multiplexing of the cell streams in the form of time intervals of different length between two cells intended for the same receiver.
The multiplexing must be carried out under real-time conditions.
It should be possible to perform the multiplexing even in the case of over-reservations. Although over-reservations are only seldom used at present, it is to be expected that over-reservations will be unavoidable in the near future. A multiplexing method which adjusts dynamically to the respective active transmitter/receiver configuration will then be required in such a situation.